So Much For the Plan
by Your Own Personal Hell
Summary: "The only thing I was interested in was getting through high school. That's all. Not making friends, not getting a boyfriend, and definitely not going to the "Host Club" all the girls here talk about. I just wanted to finish school with as few bumps as possible. Well, that was the plan. But I guess I should know by now that my plans never go exactly as, well, planned."


It was just another ordinary day at Ouran Academy. All the students were sitting in their homeroom as they did at the beginning of everyday. Roll was being called as usual, only for the teacher to soon become frustrated as none of the students were paying attention. Well, all of them except for one. The teacher stopped calling roll and began to look at the seats the students were sitting in to check whether they were all present or not. There were no assigned seats, at least not in this classroom. But within the first week of the year the students had quickly figured out where they wanted to sit as well as with whom. It turned out that everyone was in attendance, which isn't a surprise. The wealthy students of Ouran were rarely stricken with illness, even something as weak as a cold. Not that it made much of a difference to Terumi Nakagawa, the only student that seemed to be paying attention to the teacher at the moment.

While everyone else in the room was sitting, chatting away with their friends, Terumi was sitting quietly at the back of the room. No one turned to look at her, let alone acknowledge her presence. But that was the way Terumi wanted it. She kept to herself, just like she had planned to the start of her first year. Occasionally a female student or two would approach her with friendly intentions, trying to coax Terumi out of her shell of silence. But she would always smile and decline whatever invitation they were giving her as politely as she could. Even though she didn't want to make friends and have everyone like her, she didn't want to have anyone hating her either. Just now the girl sitting in front of her turned around and spoke, shocking Terumi who had been looking at the clock that hung on the wall. "Terumi-chan, do you want to come to the Host Club with me after school? Keiko can't because she has a violin lesson." Terumi was too busy trying to remember the name of the girl looking at her as well as which student Keiko was to give her answer. Sadly, the girl took her silence as an acceptance to her invitation.

Homeroom quickly ended after that. The students filed out of the room quickly leaving Terumi being. It wasn't all that strange as she was normally the last to leave a room. A few minutes ticked away on the clock, but she still remained frozen to her seat. Her mind reeled, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. Her sensei noticed that she was still in the room and walked over to her seat. "Are you alright, Miss Nakagawa," he asked, successfully shocking her once again and bringing her back to reality. Quickly, she nodded while muttering a "yes" before leaving the room. She leaned against the door after it shut behind her. "What am I going to do," she muttered under her breath, verbalizing the question she kept asking herself over and over in her head. But it didn't help. Terumi still didn't know what she was going to do. Then, the bell rang and pulled her from her thoughts. She was late to her first class.

* * *

All of Terumi's classes had gone by in a blur. All day she had been thinking about what she was going to do after school was over. Would she leave the school and forget that the girl had ever invited her to attend the Host Club? No, that would be incredibly rude of her. Even if she couldn't remember the girl's name, even if they weren't friends, Terumi didn't have the heart to do something like that. She knew that the girl would be hurt if Terumi didn't show up to at least say that she couldn't stay. When the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day, she had made up her mind. She was going to go to the Host Club to at least show up and say that she can't stay. Only afterwards did she realize that she had absolutely no idea what room the Host Club used for their activities.

With hope, she turned her attention to her sensei, as that was the only other person in the room. She tentatively stood and walked up to the desk at the front of the room where the older woman sat. Terumi cleared her throat before speaking to alert the teacher of her presence. The woman looked up, raising her eyebrows in a silent question, asking Terumi what it was that she wanted. She inhaled before voicing her inquiry. "Would you, by any chance, happen to know where I can find the Host Club?" Upon uttering the last two words, her sensei's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Terumi immediately felt embarrassed, as if she had asked something that should be common knowledge. Then again, in the school that was Ouran, the location of the Host Club probably was seen as common knowledge. After having regained her composure, the teacher proceeded in giving Terumi the answer she had been seeking.

Now with the information as to where her destination was, Terumi set off. While never having been inside the third music room, she could remember where it was from having passed by it on multiple occasions. She had always thought it was abandoned, not being able to recall ever hearing any sound coming through the doors. In the beginning she had thought it would have been an optimal environment to study in, unlike the school's libraries that were filled nearly to the brim with the chattering of her fellow students. Although, she could never bring herself to enter the room, having believed there to be a good reason the room was abandoned. Now Terumi knew that the room wasn't actually abandoned. It instead housed a club that she heard mentioned around her at least once a day. Looking back on all the talk that surrounded her about the club, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly the location of the club wasn't as well known to her as it was the other students.

On her way to the third music room, she couldn't help but think about the members of the club. She knew all of their names as well as appearances, having heard the girls talk about them all so much. It also didn't hurt that she was in the same class as two of its members, Tamaki Suoh, president, and Kyoya Ootori, vice-president. The other members of the club consisted of three first years and two third years. The first years were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and Haruhi Fujioka, a scholarship student. Thinking about how she heard the twins described, Terumi slowed her pace some. She wasn't sure if she would get along with them considering the quiet demeanor she maintained at school. As for Haruhi, from what she'd heard, she wouldn't mind meeting him. Meeting a scholarship student like herself would be nice, even if they were in different years. Then there were Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, the third years. They sounded nice, and she was sure that she could trust what other girls said about them.

Terumi was ripped from her thoughts as she tripped over the last step at the top of a flight of stairs. She quickly picked herself up off the floor and dusted off the front of the buttercup yellow dress that was her uniform, glancing around hoping that no one had seen her stumble. The sound of laughter came from directly in front of her as was looking everywhere else. Her head turned to see the girl from that morning. She released a breath she'd not noticed she'd begun. Terumi gave a small smile as she walked forward. Her lips parted and the first words that came to her mind spewed forth. "Um, I never did get a chance to ask you for your name this morning." Her cheeks flushed immediately after the words quickly tumbled out of her mouth. "This is really embarrassing since you know my name," she said, nervously playing with some of her hair. The girl in front of her only laughed again, unintentionally making Terumi feel self-conscious. The feeling went away when the girl spoke. "It's alright. My name is Miyuu."

Smiling, Terumi followed Miyuu to the closed doors of music room three. The two girls stopped in front of the doors. Miyuu turned to Terumi and gave the clearly nervous girl a big smile. "Are you ready to go in?" The small smile on Terumi's lips faded away. She glanced down at her shoes and began to fiddle with the skirt of her dress. "Well, you see, I can't stay," she said, her eyes darting from the floor to the doors. "Oh." Steadily she raised her head and looked at Miyuu. Upon seeing the disappointment etched in the girl's face, Terumi instantly began feeling bad. She started to wave her arms in front of her chest. "Long! I meant to say that I can't stay long!" Miyuu's face once again at a smile on it, bringing relief to Terumi. It wasn't easy for the girl to say "no" to people. "Come on, let's go inside." Not wanting to upset the girl again, Terumi nodded.

Miyuu reached out and opened the doors. White light temporarily flooded Terumi's vision. She entered slowly behind Miyuu, somewhat hiding behind the taller girl without meaning to. The scent of roses was heavy in the air, but not in an overpowering or bad sort of way. With her vision having cleared, Terumi took a moment to look around the room, at its walls and floor, tables and chairs. Everything in the room seemed to sparkle. It was weird to Terumi, but it wasn't something she could say that she disliked. Then, a chorus of voices reached her ears. "Welcome." Terumi cautiously peered out from behind Miyuu. In front of them were seven guys. She knew without Miyuu having to say anything. This was the host club.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own any of the characters that appear in either the anime or the manga. The only things that I do own are the characters that I have created for my story.**

**This is my first ever work of fan fiction. I would love nothing more than to receive _constructive_ criticism. In other words, if you're saying something that sounds mean but is helpful, it is appreciated. Saying something mean about this just because you don't like anything about it is not welcomed.**

**If you're wondering how it is that Terumi is a scholarship student but wears the school uniform, that question will be answered later. I'm not sure how much later, but it will be answered later. Any other questions you have will also probably be answered later.**

**Please let me know if I have made any spelling or grammatical errors. I typed this on Microsoft Word before putting it on here.**

**Oh, and I would like to inform you now that anything any character says in English will be italicized, and anything typed in another language will have an asterisk beside it with a translation at the bottom of the page.**


End file.
